Voltz
Voltz is a Minecraft mod pack distributed through the Technic Launcher that consists various mods that uses the Universal Electricity API by Calclavia as well as some other mods that work well with mods in the pack. The pack consists of various tech mods that uses a standardized electricity system, brining technology and exciting possibilities into Minecraft. This page is not about the modpack, but is about the videos produced by members of the Yogscast. The mod pack can be found on the Technic Launcher, which you can find here. Main Characters: Duncan Jones (LividCoffee) Duncan brought Lewis into the Voltz server. Duncan being the brain box of the HoneydewInc Voltz team. Together with Lewis, he found a bunker and plans to transform it into a secret missile bunker, aiming to wipe out the opposition being SipsCo. Lewis Brindley (Xephos) Brought by Duncan into Voltz, they find and plan to transform a bunker into a secret missile bunker, with their sights aimed at their previous SipsCo. rivals Sips and Sjin. Simon Lane (Honeydew) Simon (CEO of HondeydewInc arrived in Voltz a little later, and has been leading operations at his cow farm, breeding and slaughtering the cows. Paul Sykes (Sjin) Sjin and Sips came to the Voltz server to prepare for the cold war. They made a platform to use as a base out of supplies dropped by Sips Co. In episode 12 of Voltz (on the main BlueXephos channel), Sjin and Sips detonated a large-scale red matter explosive. When the bomb was detonated, Sips was killed instantaniously, while Sjin held on for a few moments, before being sucked into the "wormhole" that they had created, this was latter named "Barry". They were aided by Ridgedog to begin with, before Lewis and Duncan eventually intervened, while Simon continued his cow farming. Chris Lovasz (Sips) Sips, the leader of SipsCo came to the Voltz sever with his trusty companion Sjin ready to battle Honeydew Inc. (initially just Duncan and Lewis). They then made a base located within a mountain, this was later upgraded by workers at Sips Co. Supply crates were drafted in by Sips Co to assist Sips and Sjin, this later led to episode 12 of Voltz, where Sips and Sjin detonated a large-scale red matter explosive. Almost instantly after the bomb was detonated, Sips was sucked into the worm hole, while Sjin held on for a few moments, before also being sucked into the "Barry the wormhole" that they had created. Steven Goates (Ridgedog) Ridgedog has appeared in Lewis and Duncan's Voltz series in the distance. His base is located on a peninsula in a fenced off forest area across the lake near Sips and Sjin's dropzone. Ridgedog seems to be the Voltz expert on the server, with advanced technology, far surpassing the scientific knowledge of even Duncan. Ridge helped Sips and Sjin when they detonated a red matter explosive under their base, which created a small "black hole" style event, which sucked in all matter from the surrounding areas. Series : ''Main article: Voltz Episode Guide '' *Duncan, Simon and Lewis' series - first nine episodes uploaded on the yogscastlalna channel, episodes after that point uploaded onto the BlueXephos channel. *Sips and Sjin's series - uploaded onto the YogscastSjin channel. Events *Duncan and Lewis find the old Soviet Bunker. *Sips and Sjin establish the inner mountain base. *Simon Arrives. *Simon begins his cow farm. *After the events of Sips and Sjin's Voltz - Episode 5 - Mining with Explosives, a massive event involving Sips and Sjin, Simon, Lewis and Duncan and Ridgedog occured where they had to eliminate a devestating Red Matter black hole. For more information about this event, see Voltz Special - Episode 12 - The Bomb. Notes *The Yogscast's Voltz series is not associated with their Tekkit series. However, Lewis said that it was taking the place of the Tekkit series on BlueXephos. *It seems that there is going to be a Voltz war sometime in the near future, due to the fact Lewis and Duncan set a trap out side Sips' and Sjin's base, and Ridge seemed to be making a badly concealed base. *For more of a history of Voltz, see The Voltz Cold War. Quotes *Sips:"GG Sjin, GG." *Lewis:"What The Crap!" *Sips:"I promise that there's no crazy wormhole thing under our base continually killing us" *Sips:"It was Boddypen." *Simon:"I Feel So Alive, For The Very First Time!!!" *Sjin:"Famous last words" *Ridge:"It will eat the world" *Sjin:"I just wanted to dig" *Lewis:"Um, What the holy shit is this?" *Sips:"All of our fancy furniture has been ripped of the walls" *Ridge:"It's headed for their base" *Lewis:"Jesus Christ, on a bike" *Lewis:"Welp" *Sips:"Sjin, You dumbo" *Simon:"Whatch you talkin' bout' Lewis?" *Simon:"Do you not remember the words of Han Solo- Don't get cocky kid" *Sips: "We just wanted a little copper." Category:Games Category:Minecraft Videos Category:Minecraft Category:Voltz